


Peter Pan and Vampire

by roarcupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarcupcake/pseuds/roarcupcake
Kudos: 31





	Peter Pan and Vampire

被搂着进酒吧厕所隔间有点奇怪，但无所谓了，德拉科看着哈利不知道是醉酒还是害羞变得通红的脸，嘴角勾起满意的弧度。他一直都想找个这种类型的，看来今晚以后他的性幻想对象有真人了。  
还有布雷斯，德拉科趾高气昂地看着角落一个发出撞击和断断续续呻吟的隔间。这家伙也就只能勾引一些三流货色。再一次，马尔福得到的永远是最好的。  
德拉科把隔间门关上，开始低头贪婪地舔舐起那热度烫得惊人的锁骨。他尽量绅士地脱下哈利紧身的上衣，满意地看见了锻炼良好的肌肉，然后狠狠地在对方锁骨上咬下一口。  
“嘶”，哈利不满地皱了皱眉。  
“你这是什么习惯？”他又好气又好笑地看着对方。  
德拉科修长的手指抚摸着下巴，“简单的标记而已。”他露出一个意味深长的笑容，“怎么？你不喜欢疼痛吗？我会温柔一点的。”  
等等，这句话怎么这么听起来不对劲，哈利感觉自己的酒劲快过了。  
“你是上面的那个。”哈利咧嘴傻笑，“我也是。”  
德拉科感觉自己硬了的老二软了下来，“见鬼了。”他低声骂了一句。他和布雷斯打赌从来没输过，今天难道会输在看上的男人不愿意当下面那个吗。  
“噢哈利……”德拉科轻柔地抚摸着对方的脸，让自己看起来是个负责又温柔的top。  
“亲爱的，今晚为我破一次例吧？” 德拉科感觉自己快溺死在那双炽热地看着自己的绿眼睛中了。  
“恐怕不行，我想要你，就在这里。”，哈利得寸进尺地掐了一下那细得惊人的腰，惹得德拉科轻叫了一声。很明显他从来没被这么对待过。

“宝贝，啊哈……射在里面……”  
德拉科听见外面传来一阵喘息，布雷斯就要得手了，他还在这里和自己看上的男人纠结上下问题。  
德拉科眯细银灰色眼睛，“五百刀，让我在上面。”  
哈利无视了这句话，他把德拉科抵在隔间上亲吻，力气大得根本无法挣脱，这种被主导的感觉让德拉科惊恐地睁大了双眼。  
“我觉得你很适合在下面呢”哈利解开德拉科的西裤，看见那比自己想象中还要挺翘的臀瓣激动地说。他没忍住，把双手探到内裤下狠狠地揉了一把。柔软细腻肉感十足，这个打扮成吸血鬼的家伙有个完美的小屁股。  
臀部被肆意揉捏的感觉让德拉科恨不得钻到地下，他咬住嘴唇忍着不让自己叫出声。  
德拉科被陌生的快感憋得满脸通红，眼睛不自觉蓄满了泪水。这模样和刚刚在吧台时从容的反差刺激得哈利的阴茎又硬了一点。  
管他的呢，哈利波特今晚要给这个没当过下面却一副bottom模样的男人开苞。  
他从德拉科的口袋里找到一管润滑剂，挤在手上，慢慢在那个青涩的小口周围打圈。  
从未被进入过的地方被一根手指试探着，哈利试探着轻轻往里插入一个指节。第一次被异物侵入的感觉让德拉科本能的排斥。  
“好紧——”，哈利看着对方无意识的夹紧自己的手指，哭笑不得，“放松。”  
那根手指旋转着逐渐深入，德拉科喘着气。等他逐渐平息下来后，体内的手指开始缓慢地抽插着，有意无意触碰到的一点产生一种奇妙的感觉。  
“感觉怎么样？”哈利贴心的问了一句。  
或许是从来没被这样对待过的原因，德拉科的身体相当敏感，断断续续的呻吟忍不住随着哈利的动作泄出。  
噢，这对一个以前总是在上面的人来说太残忍了。  
德拉科给了哈利一个快点结束的眼神，侧过脸不想让他看见自己失态的表情。  
从未被侵入的地方很快就适应了一根手指，哈利加入了两根手指，开始大力抽插着那个艳红的小穴。每每擦过一块特殊的区域，德拉科就会微微颤抖，于是哈利坏心眼地用力戳了一下那个地方，得到了对方一声惊呼。  
德拉科无助地看着哈利，他体内最脆弱的一点暴露在男人面前，唯一的选择就是相信哈利，把自己的身体交给他。  
这个可怜无助的样子激起了哈利的保护欲，他忍不住吻了吻对方柔软的唇瓣，同时还不忘再次按压那个敏感点。  
“啊嗯！”德拉科的喘息升了个调，前端射出一小股液体。  
“我才用手指弄了两次，你居然就……”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科瞪了哈利一眼。  
哈利耸了耸肩，掏出自己早就硬得不行的阴茎抵在穴口摩擦，感受着那里有规律的收缩。  
刚刚被粗长手指占据的地方现在格外空虚，德拉科感觉自己后穴被哈利滚烫的龟头蹭得发痒。  
想被什么东西狠狠填满——比如男人的阴茎。  
就这一次，我只是喝多了，德拉科这样自我安慰着。  
他情不自禁地用屁股蹭着男人的龟头，几缕金发黏在泛着红晕的脸颊上，双眼满是情欲地看着对方。  
“哈利，插进来，我后面好痒。”  
哈利感觉自己的阴茎兴奋地抖动着。  
刚刚还要在上面的男人现在居然像只发情的猫咪黏着自己求着自己给他阴茎，为了照顾对方虽然淫荡但是还是初次的后穴，哈利缓慢地一点一点挺进了自己的大家伙。  
“你真的不是bottom吗？我是说，你真的很适合当下面那个。”哈利情不自禁地感叹到。  
那里无师自通地收缩按摩着阴茎，温热的肠道又紧又湿，夹得人头皮发麻。哈利发誓他从来没操过这么完美的后穴。  
德拉科感觉身体仿佛不是自己的了，他发出一些淫荡得不像自己的呻吟，不受控制地扭腰迎合着哈利。当体内的大家伙撞上那一点时，他爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“用力，啊啊啊，好棒。”，德拉科的声音甜腻得仿佛枫糖威士忌。  
哈利加快了抽插的频率，他每次都撞上那个让德拉科欲仙欲死的一点，感受着怀里的人爽得发抖。他吻上那张发出淫荡叫声的嘴，毫无章法地舔弄着对方湿滑的舌头，德拉科也热情地与他交缠着，银灰色的双眼对上宝石绿，仿佛要把对方的灵魂也吸进去一般。  
哈利空出一只手套弄着德拉科挺立着的分身，前面和后面同时的快感让德拉科快无力承受，让他爽得翻白眼。  
“哈利，我要到了——哈嗯嗯嗯！“德拉科射出滚烫的精液。  
肠道本能地收缩着，哈利再也忍耐不住，直接射在了温热的后穴里。满满的精液甚至溢了出来在大腿内侧留下色情的痕迹。  
哈利在对方震惊的眼神中把自己释放了的分身拔了出来，德拉科没想到自己不仅被其他男人操了后面，还被内射了。  
“你……”  
哈利安抚地舔弄着德拉科被蹂躏得艳红的唇瓣，“我会负责的。”  
作为一个正义的警察，哈利波特当然会好好对待这个被自己内射的，在酒吧一见钟情的对象。  
德拉科被这句话惊讶地微微张开嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，哈利感觉对方这可爱的迷茫模样让自己的分身有再度抬头的潜质。  
德拉科逐渐清醒过来，开什么玩笑，他怎么可能和酒吧随便认识的男人交往，他可是德拉科马尔福。  
“什么？！我才不——”  
“你会习惯当下面那个的，你是我遇见过的最完美的bottom。”，哈利握住德拉科的手诚恳的说到。他从来没遇见过这么敏感的，后面这么紧致的，当然重点是长得好看的bottom。  
德拉科想起刚刚自己被哈利操得淫荡十足的样子，不自觉又脸红了。不，他才不会当一个求别人插入自己的男人，他才是温柔绅士的上面的那个！德拉科推开哈利，想恶狠狠地警告对方不要再异想天开。  
可是哈利马上又贴了过来，他抚摸着德拉科柔软的金发，纯情地吻着对方。德拉科不自觉地回应起这个吻。  
门突然被用力拉开，是布雷斯。  
他似笑非笑地看着两人，“真是天生的bottom啊，德拉科。”


End file.
